<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Approved by NiftyisKristy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729340">Mother Approved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyisKristy/pseuds/NiftyisKristy'>NiftyisKristy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically everyone knows Sokka has it hard for Zuko besides Zuko and Sokka, Dorks in Love, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyisKristy/pseuds/NiftyisKristy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sokka we’re talking about here: Sokka the Brave. Sokka the Smart. Sokka the Guy with the Boomerang. Sokka the Chairman with a Crush on the Fire Lord just doesn’t work. </p><p>A story in which Zuko is missing in pursuit of finding his mother, unbeknownst to Sokka, leaving Sokka to mope and create a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings, humans! I haven't written fanfiction since I was basically an infant, but have been loving the revival of Zukka (thank you, Netflix), so here I am. I hope you enjoy. We're about to go on a journey together filled with feelings, hurt, comfort, bad humor, and love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the chairman of the United Republic Council had its perks, like unlimited spicy food—shout out to the Fire Nation. Lately, however, Sokka was starting to see the drawbacks of being an utter genius who agreed to help Zuko undertake the reform of the Fire Nation. It’s not as though Zuko would have been able to create such epic, revolutionary strategizes without him, not to mention Zuko would be hopeless without Sokka. Who wouldn’t be? But, that’s the funny part. Sokka has been thinking about Zuko a lot recently, almost to the point where he feels like he’s the hopeless one and that simply won’t do. This is Sokka we’re talking about here: Sokka the Brave. Sokka the Smart. Sokka the Guy with the Boomerang. Sokka the Chairman with a Crush on the Fire Lord just doesn’t work. It couldn’t work. Sokka thinks he must be dehydrated, or something along those lines. That would better explain this conundrum. It's hot as fireballs in the Fire Nation, after all. That’s it. Sokka is merely dehydrated and not hopeless. </p><p>   And yet, Sokka finds himself caught staring perhaps too deeply at the empty, intricate chair where Zuko should be, but isn't. </p><p>   “…And we’ll wrap up by the end of the month, if we’re lucky. It’s going to be busier without the Fire Lord here, but we’ll manage. What do you think, Sokka?"</p><p>   Usually, he’d be looking at the angsty man’s scowl. How he missed that scowl. Not that he missed the owner of said scowl. No, he just craves to make jokes at Zuko’s expense. </p><p>   “Earth to Sokka?” The voice continues.</p><p>   Suki knew. Of course Suki knew, Suki knows everything. Not that there’s anything to really know, but she keeps writing him letters asking about him. Or more, asking about Zuko, as if there’s more to their interactions beyond work and diplomatic peace and casual friendship. If he had a dream the other night about Zuko coming into his corridors and holding him, warming his entire body with his unworldly fire bending abilities, that can also be blamed on the dehydration. </p><p>   “…Sokka?”</p><p>   Suki ended their relationship over a year ago with no hard feelings. If anything, Sokka appreciates and adores the friendship they have more than anything. She is his best friend. They hunt together whenever she can make a visit and they spar, just like the old days. She’s great, or more was great until she started giving him wiser than thou, all-knowing side glances and sending letters asking what he and Zuko would be doing for the weekend, or if Sokka knew what Zuko’s favorite dish was, which obviously was Komodo chicken with a side of rice, and he hated smoked sea slug even if that was an upper class dish as Zuko always found it more pretentious than anything. Sokka didn’t know why he knew this information, or why Suki of all people was asking, but this is evidently his life now. His first girlfriend turned into the moon and his other previous girlfriend keeps asking him about his boss's eating preferences. The same guy he can't get out of his head. </p><p>   “Sokka!”</p><p>   Blinking, taken out of his thoughts, Sokka opens his mouth to respond with an uncharacteristically meek, “Yes?” </p><p>   “Oh, so you think it’s a good idea to double your workload indefinitely until the Fire Lord returns? Perfect! Thanks for volunteering, Sokka!” Katara chirps, a satisfied smirk painting her face. </p><p>   “Katara, you know I'm training the fire academy students sword fighting this entire week and besides, Zuko will be back by then,” Sokka argues, waving his hand dismissively. He knows fully he’s been caught zoning out, but refuses to admit that to Katara who will nag him, if admitted. </p><p>   “The Fire Lord,” Katara corrects, being aware of the company surrounding the table, “Could be gone for weeks. Nobody is sure where he’s gone beyond on a disclosed, crucial mission. Why do you think I came from the Southern Water Tribe to assist? General Iroh is stretched as is.” </p><p>   Sokka finds himself once again with his mouth ajar, not sure what to say. Katara takes solace in her small victory and continues leading the meeting. It should be Sokka in charge, as he normally does as the Fire Lord’s right-hand man, but he couldn’t find the motivation to do so. The Fire Lord himself isn’t even here, so what’s the point? He thinks back to the time he choked in front of all his friends and allies when the world was different, at war, and they were infiltrating an attack where he's sitting today. Back then, his dad had to jump in and now Katara is doing the same. So much has changed, yet it hasn’t at the same time. He’s glad Katara came to visit and is assisting with the daily, mundane tasks of the council. The problem is, much like Suki, Katara gives him brief, yet aware glances. Sokka is tired. </p><p>   The meeting wraps up and Sokka gets up to leave as quickly as possible. The meetings tend to be stuffy, which is anticipated with the council primarily consisting of rich, important elders. Such company makes Sokka sympathize with Toph, being raised in such stiffness, but it’s been stuffier without Zuko there, holding back laughter from Sokka's jokes and Zuko's encouragement of Sokka's outlandish, yet brilliant plans, much to the elders' dismay.</p><p>One of those plans happened to be teaching young Fire Nation students other cultures and lessons beyond setting objects on fire. Teaching youngsters to swing a sword and Water Tribe rituals had been one of the highlights of Sokka’s time in the foreign land. He hadn’t told Zuko that his inspiration for said idea was created the night Zuko told him how his uncle studied water bending to learn how to deflect lightning, but he had a feeling Zuko already knew. After the program had been implemented, he saw Zuko looking out his office window towards the school yard where Sokka was instructing the students on how to carve a spear. They caught one another's eyes and Sokka remembers smiling and having the warmth returned back in a way he never saw before on the man's face who stood yards away. Now Zuko is miles, not yards, away doing who knows what and Sokka is left alone and thinking, two deadly combinations. </p><p>   Sokka didn’t even know what he was thinking. Not really. He has been thinking a lot about Zuko and he’s painfully aware, but that doesn’t mean anything. Let Katara’s current, concerned look be damned. </p><p>   Katara trails after him out of the council room, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting out a soft spoken “Sokka.”   </p><p>   “Oh, Katara, I didn’t see you there! Odd seeing you here, surrounded by torches and not water. What’s the deal with that, anyways? It’s like the Fire Nation is obsessed with fire or something. Honestly, I’m waiting for people to start dressing as dragons. Did you know the kids use the term fire to express their admiration? As in, that’s fire. Crazy, am I right? They use the word lit, too. I’m starting to think all Fire Nation citizens are mega pyromaniacs, which makes sense considering—”</p><p>   “Sokka, stop. You’re deflecting,” Katara interrupts, arching a delicate eyebrow as she drops her hand from his shoulder. </p><p>   “Me? Deflecting? What’s there to deflect? Everything is wonderful. We should get some Flameo Flakes. You know the ones Aang likes? I’m starving.”</p><p>   “Ah-huh, so you changing the subject and being quiet for the first time ever during the meeting has nothing to do with you not wanting to talk about Zuko? Also, you’re always hungry.” </p><p>   “Touché, sis, touché. I’m a growing man who needs meat, though,” Sokka laughs out, avoiding looking at Katara directly or actually answering her question. Katara sighs. </p><p>   “I’m worried about you.” </p><p>   “To be fair, you’re always worried.” </p><p>   “Well excuse me for caring! You’re giving me reason to be worried.”</p><p>   “There’s nothing to worry about, seriously. All I need right now is some meat in my stomach. Meat equals one happy Sokka.” </p><p>   Katara gives him an unconvinced glance, but agrees to the aforementioned Flameos and takes note to get extra to bring back to Aang. </p><p>   After they arrive at the stand and make their orders, Sokka’s consisting of an assortment of meat on a stick the size of his face and Katara’s rice candy as she wasn’t a fan of Fire Nation cuisine, they both sat down, facing the hectic streets. Couples held hands, children chased each other, merchants sold, and Sokka looked down at his food he barely touched. Katara was beyond worried. Her brother never picked at meat instead of devouring it, nor used food as only a means to get out of a conversation. </p><p>   “He didn’t tell you where he was going, did he?” Katara finally says, slowly taking a bite of her rice candy. </p><p>   “…No, he didn’t.” </p><p>   Sokka stares down at his food that was growing cold. Katara wraps her arm around her brother's arm, attempting to provide support in any way she can. They sat in silence as the noise in the streets droned on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara knew something was up and was glad she listened to her instinct and came to the Fire Nation. Her instinct was always right, as she told Aang, though she didn't feel like gloating about such after seeing her brother's expression. Sokka is a ray of sunshine, not a rain cloud, yet he's been doom and gloom since she arrived. Making light of the situation and acting like nothing is wrong is what Sokka does best, but not this time. Katara came to help her brother and she had a hunch regarding what was bringing him down. Though she forgave Zuko long ago, Katara isn't so sure she can forgive him again for putting her brother in this state, whether he knows it or not. Both men are rather oblivious, so she wouldn't be surprised to know Zuko didn't consider how Sokka would feel about him vanishing without a word. Katara felt she would regret her proposal, but what else could she do? Sokka was hurting and she couldn't stand it.</p><p>"Sokka, what if I told you I would help you find him?" </p><p>Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin, seconds later composing himself. </p><p>"What? I wasn't going to go chasing after him. Zuko is Zuko. If he wanted me to know where he was, he would have told me. You and I both know he likes keeping to himself and does everything on his own. Besides, Zuko is the one who does the chasing, remember? Looking for people is sort of his thing. Aang can confirm."  </p><p>Katara looks Sokka up and down, noticing the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>"You say that, but I know you well enough, big brother, to know you already calculated a plan to find him. Talk to me and let me help you."</p><p>Further silence is shared between the two siblings until Sokka breaks. He knows there's no use keeping anything from Katara. </p><p>"Okay, fine! Fine, I'll tell you my plan, but only because it's awesome and worth sharing." Katara shook her head in mocking agreement. Sokka reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of paper. It was blank.</p><p>"Um, Sokka, for such an impressive plan, you don't seem to have much to work off of."</p><p>"That's what you think, but if you look closer, you'll notice something different about this piece of paper."</p><p>Katara blinked, adding, "That it's blank unlike other pieces of paper that tend not to be?" </p><p>Sokka smirks. "Patience, sister. Patience."  Sokka pulls a lighter from his satchel and puts the flame close enough to nearly touch the sheet. As the heat spreads, so too does neat writing on the paper, previously invisible. Sokka smirks at his handy work as Katara stares.</p><p>"It's a letter written with invisible ink," She remarks, a hundred questions running through her head.</p><p>"I got it from Azula three days ago when Zuko left," Sokka says casually, as if receiving secret letters from the imprisoned princess was an everyday occurrence. Now it was Katara's turn to jump out of her skin.</p><p>"You what! Azula? Sokka! I can't believe you. I know you miss Zuko, but speaking to Azula? You know she's dangerous and not all there. She tried to kill him. She tried to kill me! And you, and really everyone. There's a reason she's being held in captivity."  </p><p>"I know, I know! But I needed to know. I started with Iroh, but he wouldn't tell me anything, saying something about my wellbeing, claiming Zuko wouldn't want me to worry or put myself in harms way and to have some tea instead. That just made me more skeptical and I just had a feeling Azula would know. They know each other, like you know me, Katara. She's far from perfect, but she knows her brother, even if she hates him. I want to help and nobody is telling me anything, not even Zuko. So I sent her a letter and she responded."</p><p>Katara lets out a sigh mixed with frustration, anger, and understanding. If Aang were to leave without letting her know, she knows she would do anything. She gives Sokka a nod to continue as he hands her the letter to read for herself.</p><p>"Right, so, where to start? Well, it turns out Zuko's a mama's boy. Who knew? I mean, he talked to me about his mother, but the way he spoke, it sounded as though she was dead. I would tell him about Mom and he would tell me about how he use to feed turtle ducks with his mother and understood how much of a loss it was. Anyways, according to Azula, ZuZu...her words, not mine, was obsessed with his mom and she isn't dead. She was banished. She wouldn't tell me how or why, but said that Zuko finally found out and if she were to guess, he's out looking for her."</p><p>Sokka took in a breath, waiting for Katara to reply. </p><p>"Even if Azula is telling the truth, which is unlikely since it’s Azula, she's most likely getting a kick out of toying with you, what are you going to do? Search aimlessly until you maybe stumble upon wherever Zuko might be?"</p><p>"No, I was actually going to talk to Ozai," Sokka states even calmer. </p><p>If Katara was shocked before, that was nothing compared to how she's feeling now. Having an unstable ex-princess as a pen pal was one thing to swallow, but the fact her brother wanted to march to Ozai's cell and interrogate him about his son, the man who literally tried to set the world on fire, was too much. Katara knew it was a good idea to come to the Fire Nation to help her brother, but she didn't know it was this bad, or what length Sokka was willing to actually go for Zuko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the idea guy, Sokka had to admit, this wasn’t his brightest. Being candid, it was the complete opposite, but at least he gets to savor the expression on Katara’s face. It’s a mix between how am I actually related to you, what did I do to deserve this, with a splash of confusion. Even so, they are crouched outside the prison walls, features masked with dark cloth, waiting for the sun to fall. Sokka’s foot has fallen asleep. </p><p> 	Once the moon rises, so too does Katara. Sokka, less gracefully, also stands, ignoring the sensation of pins and needles. Pulling his sword from its holster, he trails behind Katara as she extends her arms, water following from her canteen with one swift flick of her hands. Just like that, the two guards at the front gate are frozen. </p><p>“Make it quick,” Katara instructs, as she keeps the unaware guards in their place, watching for any interruptions. “And if he so much as breaths on you the wrong way, I will not hesitate to stop his breath completely.” </p><p>Moments like this, Sokka is happy to have an insanely powerful waterbender as a sister; but also, he probably needs to bring up her over-the-top death threats as he knows she more than means them and that, in itself, makes him sweat. Now is not the time for an intervention, however, so Katara’s murder rants will have to wait. He runs towards his destination, arriving with ease and anxiety.</p><p>Even without his bending, Ozai remains intimidating. His entire physique and expression chiseled like stone, etched in rage. Sokka has only seen Ozai while his hopes and dreams crumbled around him, defeated, laying at the feet of the Avatar. One would think he’d appear pathetic and weak rotting away in prison, but it’s as though his failures festered to create the idea of a man who hasn’t accepted his fate. In prison wearing rags and unbathed, Ozai remained too royal to crumble. Sokka can’t help but think how he looks nothing like Zuko, beyond his eyes, if he looked close enough. Cold eyes mirrored that of Zuko’s when he was chasing them around the globe, setting fire to the wind, or during times when Zuko didn’t get his way. Sokka swallowed, looking on at Ozai’s jagged, hard features where besides the fire in his eyes, showed no reflection of Zuko whose face was soft, if not welcoming when he wanted it to be.</p><p>Ozai notices his visitor but doesn't bother with providing a formal greeting. Instead, he stares on, a dry laugh leaving his lips, amused.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware the Fire Nation decided to pollute the land with Water Tribe filth. I’m surprised, if not mildly disappointed, your kind still exists. Trash burns quickly and your kind were good at burning. Oh well, I suppose no amount of fire can rid the world of all the filth it collects, I’m learning.”</p><p>Sokka’s fists clenched around his sword until his knuckles turned white. Biting down his temper and bad memories, he reminds himself why he’s here.</p><p>“Where is Zuko?”</p><p>Cold laughter returns, Ozai’s chin rising with satisfaction.</p><p>“What’s this? My traitor of a son has a friend? No, that can’t be. Only traitors like my foolish brother wasted their time on such lack of potential. It’s apparent he has no social skills otherwise, though if he were to have a friend, it would be your kind.” </p><p>Ozai let out a lulled sigh, growing bored with the conversation. Sokka’s jaw tightened, his hands now numb from the death grip he held around his weapon.</p><p>“You know nothing about him,” Sokka snapped. </p><p>“I don’t, do I? And you do? Tell me something, boy. Has he spent more than half his life doing as I told him to do? Does he wake up at night screaming? Do you know why he can’t sleep? No, I don’t suppose you would know. Unlike you, I know my weak, traitor of a son. I made him. I’ve marked him. No matter what he does, he’s nothing more than a failure who will never escape me or shame.”  </p><p>Sokka didn’t understand, or didn’t want to understand Ozai’s implications. Sokka knew he didn’t know everything about Zuko, but he knew enough. His mind was racing. He couldn’t control his actions. Sokka’s sword collided into Ozai’s left shoulder, blood dancing down the blade and Ozai’s skin. </p><p>Ozai’s laughter grew almost hysterical while Sokka’s eyes widened, attempting to regain composure. Ozai reached for the blade, yanking it from his shoulder, cutting open his hand in the process. Before Sokka can react, Ozai jerks the sword from Sokka’s hold, reaching for the hilt, swinging the sword until it cuts through Sokka’s lower arm. Sokka flinches as the sensation of pain hits. Adrenaline rising, he reaches for his boomerang and swings it at Ozai’s wrists, causing him to drop the sword. Sokka quickly grabs both weapons, facing Ozai. Ozai’s face is lit with joy. Sokka is shaking from pain or anger, he's not quite sure which anymore.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what, since you’ve brought me such entertainment, I’ll tell you where he is. If he’s still alive and made it, he’s in Hira. I wouldn’t count on him making it there, however. You children might be as mindless as my son and brother to think peace exists, but the Fire Nation does not fall with its leader. We fight on. My supporters remain strong and loyal.”</p><p>“You’re wrong. About everything. About Zuko, and about people. The war is over, Ozai. You lost. Peace is already here. The nations want change and Zuko is not only leading that growth but is motivating others to embrace it. Zuko is more of a man than you’ll ever be.” </p><p>Instead of lashing out, Sokka turns his back to Ozai, walking away. </p><p>“Come back and fight! Don’t turn your back on me. Come back and fall like your pathetic tribe!”</p><p>Ozai’s intimidations echoed through the darkness as Sokka resumes his withdrawal. He had what he came for. Sokka traces his steps back to where Katara stood, still holding the guards down with water. Her eyes widened at the sight of her brother, but before she can question, she releases the guards as she creates a path of ice, grabbing Sokka’s uninjured arm and sliding both of their bodies onto the water made platform, pushing them forward to create a speedy getaway. They vanish into the night, covered by trees.</p><p>Once away from the prison, Katara evaporates the ice, rushing to her brother, reaching to heal his arm. Sokka flinches, only allowing her to partially heal his arm as he pulls away.</p><p>“There’s no time, I’ve waited too long already. It’s worse than I thought, Katara. Besides, cuts are macho. Watch over the council for me and my students, okay? Make excuses if they ask, but the council likely won’t. Most of the council wants a vacation from me anyways, less of a headache for them, I’m sure. If you do two seconds of waterbending, my students will boycott to have you as my replacement, so don't be too cool. If anyone asks about the prison or Ozai, tell them the truth. Iroh likely knew this was going to happen. He shows his support in weird, but appreciated ways. I can’t thank you enough, but when I get back, I’ll shower you in compliments and even braid your hair like the Water Tribe warrior that you are.” </p><p>Sokka hugs Katara who leans in, knowing there's no point arguing. He pulls away, determination on his face. </p><p>“I’m going to find Zuko.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the complete opposite of what Sokka needed right now—time alone, isolated with his thoughts in the middle of the night. It’s not like he has been doing everything in his power to ignore his racing thoughts. Thanks, universe. Sokka mounts himself onto his designated mongoose lizard, provided to all ambassadors. He detests it and never rides, overtaken with nausea already. He may have adventured to the ends of the Earth with the Avatar, but Sokka preferred getting his beauty sleep and having long breakfasts, ideally eaten in his own warm, cozy bed. Nonetheless, Sokka begins his journey to Hira.</p><p>Unlike his sister or the always optimistic Aang, Sokka doesn’t believe life tends to be positive. Of course, they saved the world and won the war, but that doesn’t mean flying bears appear out of nowhere to celebrate. It wasn’t that Sokka was a prick who didn’t want everything to be grand, but rather, he was a realist. Part of being realistic is acknowledging Ozai had made a trifling point: the war wasn’t over entirely. Reform takes time and it’s only been a year since Ozai’s vicious reign ended. There have been attempts to take down Zuko from vengeful outsiders and those not willing to accept more nonviolent leadership. Sokka’s job as an ambassador quite literally consists of convincing people to maybe not attack each other and instead make non-poisoned s’mores around a campfire. It hasn’t been a walk in Ba Sing Sa, but he didn’t have to brainwash anyone to get where they are today and for the most part, the majority of people have been more than happy to accept the Fire Nation’s restructuring. Still, there were times when Sokka would be walking and a stranger, who didn’t approve of the changes being made to their nation, would let out a slur while passing. The small minority tends to be the loudest and Sokka was used to existence being hard.</p><p>What bothered Sokka is that he tends to over analyze anything involving Zuko. In this instance, his attackers. Half the time, the attacks were so poorly executed that Sokka thought he could do better drunk on cactus juice. Not to mention Zuko can shoot fire from his freaking hands and duals not one, but two swords. Zuko is more than capable of protecting himself, but that didn’t stop the uneasy feeling Sokka had. On top of that, Sokka now knows Zuko waited a year to look for his mother. He has given up his life for people who are blissfully unaware of the scarifies he makes for them, much like when he decided to join Team Avatar. Instead of searching high and low for his mother who previously was thought dead, he stayed in the Fire Nation to handle his duties. Zuko had to know that if he left immediately following his inauguration, public doubt would stir, so instead, he stayed and signed treaties and dealt with large group interactions that he loathed. If Sokka’s mother was still alive, he doesn’t think he would have done the same and the thought makes him swell with admiration for Zuko.    </p><p>Sokka nearly falls off the mongoose lizard as she takes a sharp right turn into a body of water. Sokka audibly moans. </p><p>Both Sokka and Zuko have gone through a lot growing up during a war and being in positions to deal with the aftermath. Sokka wanted to protect Zuko from the world, knowing full well he’s dealt with enough. Sokka knew it was more than that, though. He resented how hot it was in the Fire Nation, but looked past it. Sokka complained about everything but found himself gradually complaining less. It helped that Sokka didn’t even have to mention to Zuko that he was homesick because Zuko had personally scheduled time off for Sokka to visit the Southern Water Tribe at his leisure. The first few times he went alone, but last month, Zuko asked if he could join to Sokka’s surprise, despite knowing he would look ridiculous bundled up in five layers of clothes. Those few days spent with Zuko and his family he remembers fondly, still feeling serial. Sokka smiles to himself, recalling how Zuko asked, as he huffed out hot air from his nostrils for dramatic effect, how anyone could live somewhere where they couldn’t feel their face. Zuko even complimented Katara’s cooking and Katara’s cooking is awful. Zuko and Katara bonded that night and it was weird. Nice, but weird. Sokka noticed how Zuko put in the energy to genuinely learn more about Sokka’s lifestyle beyond work and Sokka couldn’t help but chalk it up to Zuko wanting to learn about different cultures or show that he has changed, or at the very least, cared for their friendship. Sokka hates himself sometimes for craving more than that. He recalls when Mai and Zuko broke up and feeling relieved. Even now, he doesn’t fully understand why as Mai wasn’t so bad, beyond being a bit too depressing for Sokka’s taste. Why did he care about Zuko’s love life, or what it meant that Zuko joined his family visit? He shouldn’t care.  </p><p>Sokka adjusts himself, straightening his back, looking ahead as the mongoose lizard made her way back to dry land, moving onward. </p><p>Big surprise to no one, but Zuko lingers on his mind. When did Sokka become this nonsensical? If he searched long enough, he’d guess it happened when Zuko not only agreed, but put his life on the line to help Sokka get his father out of prison. Zuko had a habit of doing that, risking his life for others. He didn’t even hesitate to volunteer, even though months prior, he wanted Sokka dead. It was a whirlwind but being on a hot air balloon alone with comfortable silence and company was the closest to being at peace Sokka had felt in a long time. He found himself blurting out about Yue, who he never talked about to anyone, but there he was, telling Zuko about her. And Zuko in return didn’t make a big deal out of it. Unlike Katara who worried too much or his father who he endlessly tried to impress, Zuko was just there. Sokka wasn’t one for talking about his feelings, yet found his heart on his sleeves around Zuko. The crazier part is that the more they were around each other, Zuko did the same. Zuko spends his free time locked in his corridors meditating or avoiding people, yet Sokka heard countless endearing, if not disturbing, stories from Zuko during council dinners about his sister or about his uncle’s favorite tea and unorthodox flirting methods.</p><p>It’s hard not to think about Zuko, Sokka realizes. Spirits, he was breathtaking. Truly, not only was Zuko an outlandishly amazing person, but Sokka knows he’s attractive. Hell, Toph of all people pointed it out, quipping her typical, “I’m blind and I can even see that Hot Pants has admirers.” </p><p>...Was Sokka an admirer? Nah. He was born and raised a warrior. It was his duty to be observant, Sokka argues with himself. </p><p>Did Zuko ever see him looking? Sokka supposes he hasn't been discrete about it. To be fair, he didn’t know he was even looking half the time. His eyes would wander on their own accord and it became almost a ritual. During meetings, he’d stare at Zuko’s lips while he spoke and he swears he really does need to drink more water because his mouth would start to dry. Maybe all firebenders had this effect on people. He noticed smaller things, too, such as Zuko getting enough sleep based on how neatly his bun was tightened. When he didn’t get enough sleep, a few strands around his forehead would fall out throughout the day. </p><p>Anyone could see that Zuko is handsome. Sokka and all the nations know Zuko is hot in more ways than one. Really, it’s not right, how the man not only has the ability to bend fire while simultaneously looking even hotter. This confirmed to Sokka just how imbalanced the world is. </p><p>So Sokka thought Zuko was admirable, always there for him, and attractive. Big whoop. Who cares that when Sokka is feeling down, Zuko offers to take him shopping? What does it matter that Zuko waits every day for Sokka to leave council meetings, even if he’s stuck waiting twenty minutes because somebody is babbling on to Sokka about sewage problems? Since when did Sokka crave the warmth of a walking, talking flame even though he’s used to living in an igloo surrounded by snow? How did Sokka let his guard down enough to give into whatever these emotions are? </p><p>Sokka knew he was in too deep and didn’t want to come up for air. He would do anything, including riding a mongoose lizard and talk to Ozai, for Zuko. Sokka directs his attention up towards the sky at moon, drenched in the night.</p><p>“You’ll be happy to know I’m still a moron, Yue. You must be watching and laughing. Spirits, help me, but I think I’m in love with him.”</p><p>The moon glimmered and Sokka knew, like Suki, Yue would question with a “you think?”  </p><p>Sokka rode on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Nice to see you, too. Not like I was expecting a ‘praise Appa you’ve finally arrived,’ not at all. A ‘what are you doing here’ will do. It’s not as though your leg is bleeding, in need of a skilled warrior to save the day. Except, oh wait, you do and I’m still waiting for my thank you.”</p><p>“…Thank you?” Zuko says, part question, part confusion, still clearly taken aback by Sokka’s sudden appearance.</p><p>“You’re welcome! Now was that so hard?”</p><p>“Well, no, but that’s not the point. How did you find me? You’re riding a mongoose lizard.” </p><p>Sokka dismounts from said mongoose lizard, rubbing his backside. It’s been two days without sleep, riding nonstop and he wasn’t in the mood for Zuko’s banter. Okay, who was he fooling? He was always in the mood for banter.</p><p>“Unlike Aang, I can’t fly and you’re the one with the overpriced royal air balloons, so I worked with what I had. Let me see your leg.”</p><p>Zuko complies, too preoccupied with wrapping his head around Sokka’s presence.</p><p>“Did Uncle…?” Zuko starts, but cuts himself off.</p><p>“No, Iroh told me nothing and I even cornered him with the best pleading face I could muster, and my pleading face is rather convincing. He wouldn’t budge, he remains irritatingly faithful to you, but I do think he’s team Sokka since he’s helped me in other ways,” Sokka shares, more out of excitement that he’s actually managed to find Zuko, subconsciously reminding himself not to relay too much information.</p><p>There’s an awkward silence that fills the air. The mongoose lizard, having enough of Sokka, makes her way to the nearest tree to rest. Sokka digs through his satchel, pulling out his gauze as Zuko sits on a nearby rock and Sokka balances on his knees to assess the damage. Having a gentle touch was more Katara’s thing, but he did his best to clean up Zuko’s wound, wrapping the gauze around Zuko’s exposed, irritated skin.</p><p>Neither man looks at each other nor speaks. Sokka knew Zuko wanted to do this on his own, but he went against his unspoken request and followed him. He assumes Zuko is festering, likely pissed. Sokka doesn’t mind, Zuko’s injured leg being further validation to him that he made the right decision and should have left sooner.</p><p>“I, uh—thanks,” Zuko mummers, cutting the silence. Sokka nods, standing as he dusts the dirt off his pants.</p><p>“So, I know vanishing and traveling is your favorite pastime, but who attacked you?”</p><p>“Earth benders. It was a misunderstanding, though.” Zuko keeps it short, having more pressing matters to address, adding, “Sokka, you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m here and not leaving.”</p><p>“That’s not…look, I’m not upset you’re here.”</p><p>“Good, because I’m already here so you can make me feel more comfortable by making a fire with your magic, fancy-smancy bending. I’m exhausted and need sleep.”</p><p>Zuko responded by adding a fire to his makeshift camp, sitting across from Sokka. He still hasn’t given him direct eye contact. Sokka is battling with unconsciousness, letting out an exaggerated yawn. Zuko had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, fighting back a grin. Sokka knew how to push his buttons, but he never held a grudge with the man. He reached over, throwing his rolled-up sleeping bag at Sokka. The sleeping bag hit an off guard Sokka directly in the face, making Zuko’s grin wider as Sokka let out a cry of outrage.</p><p>Unfolding the sleeping bag near the fire, Sokka did not hesitate to lay down, wrapping himself in the fabric.</p><p>“Sweet, beautiful sleep. How I’ve missed you. Never again will I neglect you.”</p><p>Zuko lets out a laugh from his position opposite of the flame, still seated, arms now wrapped around his legs as his chin rests on top of his knees. Sokka looks up at the stars as Zuko decides to observe his visitor.</p><p>“What happened to your arm?”</p><p>“My arm? Oh, that. Not much. Always getting into brawls. I’m too strong and dangerous for my own good.”</p><p>“Sokka, you’re never in brawls. Last week you drew each nation’s ambassador with what animal they look most like featuring a rainbow in the background,” Zuko contends.</p><p>“Are you still mad I drew you as a dragon?”</p><p>“Yes, er, no. It was more the angry dragon face you gave me. I don’t look like that.”</p><p>Sokka rolls over on his side to face Zuko.</p><p>“I am an artiste. Are you questioning my artistry?”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t reply, not taking the bait. He directs his attention elsewhere. Sokka closes his eyes, content.</p><p>“…If Uncle didn’t tell you where I was or what I’m doing, who did?”</p><p>“Does it matter? I’m here and I know you’re going to find your mother. I want to help.”</p><p>“I knew you would want to help, that’s why I didn’t tell you,” Zuko lets out, playing with the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“You don’t understand. I don’t mean it like that, you know I don’t mean it like that. I wanted you to come. I didn’t think you’d want to since, well, I don’t know. It’s stupid.”</p><p>“Wanting to see your mother after thinking she was dead isn’t stupid.”</p><p>“No, not that…it’s…I didn’t think you’d want to see my mother, okay? It felt selfish. Your mother is dead because of the Fire Nation. I can never make that right. Why would I ask you to come with me when you can never see your own mother again? I couldn’t.”</p><p>Sokka sits up.</p><p>“Zuko, all I want is for you to be happy. Yeah, I miss my mother, but that’s not your fault and I don’t live my life in the past. My mom is gone. She’s been gone for a while now, but I have Katara and my dad. I have Aang and Toph and Suki,” Sokka hesitates, but continues with “I have you. I have a job I actually enjoy and am pretty darn great at, if I do say so myself. You didn’t know my mom, but she would have loved you. She would have loved to be in a world like the one you’ve created with the Fire Nation and I really mean that. If you can reconnect with your mother, there’s nothing that can stop me from making sure you do because—” Sokka swallows, seeing how Zuko is holding on to every word, “that’s what friends do,” Sokka added, weakly, not saying everything he wanted to. It was too late for those kind of feelings.</p><p>Sokka yawns again, facing away as he closes his eyes once more.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, Zuko. You mean a lot to me,” Sokka murmurs before falling asleep.</p><p>Zuko remains still like a statue, watching the other man’s chest slowly rise and fall. After a while, Zuko lays down on the bare ground, sprawling his limbs out, looking again at his unmoving companion through the fire.</p><p>His eyes remain open. An hour passes before Zuko’s eyes close. Sokka is dead asleep, snoring.</p><p>“You mean a lot to me, too,” Zuko whispers so quietly only the wind hears.</p><p>The night passes as Zuko drifts into sleep, the sound of insects ringing in his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His skin is burning, dripping with sweat. He feels soft, lingering hands sculpting his face. A thumb lifts his chin, his insides melting as golden eyes pierce his soul with desire. The touch remains, the hands radiating warmth now gently pulling his hair down, the hair tie falling to the ground, lost forever. </p><p>“...Sokka?”</p><p>Sokka lets out a groan. Zuko repeats his name, nudging the sleeping figure. Glazed eyes flutter open, startled. </p><p>“You said my name...in your sleep. It looked like you were having a nightmare,” Zuko responds.</p><p>“I did? Huh. Can’t recall,” Sokka lies through his teeth while his heart races. </p><p>“Was it pleasant?” </p><p>Sokka has to stop himself from falling over, blood rushing to his face. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“…Your sleep?” Zuko’s eyebrow raises. Sokka is visibly embarrassed, but Zuko is none the wiser.</p><p>“Ah, right. You’re talking about sleep. That’s something people do. Totally normal. My sleep was one hundred percent regular. And cold, very…cold.”</p><p>“Cold? That’s...normal.”</p><p>“Yup, completely normal.”</p><p>Zuko frowns.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Sokka clings to sanity, rising too quickly, distracting himself by folding the sleeping bag. Zuko shrugs off Sokka’s aloof attitude, accustomed to such oddities.  </p><p>“It should be a day’s worth of traveling,” Zuko begins.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. I promise not to puke on you, looking past my love-hate relationship with riding mongoose lizards,” Sokka regains his composure. </p><p>Zuko packs the remaining elements making up their temporary camp, both preparing to set off for the remainder of their journey. Shuffling of belongings and mindless organization occurs. Or more, mindless for anyone but Sokka who, on the contrary, has had quite a lot on his mind recently that no amount of boomerang cleaning could fix. Sokka clears his throat, in an effort to grab Zuko’s attention. Zuko doesn’t take the hint. Sokka clears his throat again, more assertive. </p><p>“Do you need water or something?”</p><p>“No, er…” Sokka takes in a deep breath. Now that he had Zuko’s attention, he wasn’t sure he wanted it. It would be easier to sweep everything under the rug, but he comprehended that would do more harm than good. </p><p>“I spoke to your dad,” Sokka states, biting the bullet.</p><p>“You what,” Zuko demands, tone sharp and biting, not giving Sokka a beat to defend himself. </p><p>Zuko’s patience, that he barely had to begin with, cracks. His uncle is the one who has instilled calm within him, but not even Iroh could calm the current storm.</p><p>“Zuko, listen,” Sokka starts.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear about your little tea party.”</p><p>Sokka places his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko flinches away, fuming.</p><p>“Why do you never take anything seriously? This isn’t a joke.”</p><p>“I never said it was,” Sokka’s own annoyance rising, “if you would actually give me a chance to speak, you’d know I did it because I was scared.” </p><p>Zuko turns to face him, wrath remaining.</p><p>“You just up and left, Zuko. People want you dead, your soup needs to be tested for poison before we eat lunch. You associated being physically attacked by random Earth Benders as a simple misunderstanding. People throwing rocks at you, even if an accident, isn’t okay.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself,” Zuko retorts. </p><p>“I know that! You don’t think I know you’re amazing? I just…Zuko. You could have told me. I get why you didn’t, but if you at least let me know, I wouldn’t have gone to such lengths. Katara thinks I’ve lost my mind and she honestly might be right. When it comes to you…I don’t know. It’s not as though talking to your father was enjoyable. The complete opposite, actually. He’s kind of an asshole.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes fall on Sokka’s arm, realization hitting.</p><p>“He hurt you.”</p><p>Zuko’s previous outburst was nothing compared to his current state. His posture is rigid, nostrils flaring. </p><p>“I hurt him back, if that counts,” Sokka feebly contributes. </p><p>“He hurt you,” Zuko echoes, louder. </p><p>“…Yeah, but like I said, it’s not that bad,” Sokka adds, trying to deescalate the situation.</p><p>“Gah!” Zuko lets out, turning away as he shoots fire at nothing, visibly distressed.</p><p>“Woah, Zuko, really, I’m sorry. I knew it wasn’t the best idea, but it could have been worse.”</p><p>“This is my fault. Uncle said you would do something, I just didn’t think…why do I never think?”</p><p>“It was my moronic act, not yours. I thought you should know. It didn’t feel right keeping it from you. I’m not proud of doing it, but I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t do it again since it did help me find you. I don’t want you to have to do anything alone anymore.”</p><p>Zuko turns around, face unreadable. </p><p>“We should get going.”</p><p>Sokka stares at Zuko retreating, defeated, taking a moment before following the footprints left behind. Instead of finding the man by the remains of their camp, he’s standing by a body of water, meditating. Sokka isn’t sure if he should burst Zuko’s bubble of solitude considering getting yelled at, round two, wasn’t desirable. He kept his mouth shut, opting for standing next to Zuko instead, staring at what grabbed Zuko's undivided attention. </p><p>Without being prompted, Zuko points towards the animals in the water explaining, “they’re turtle ducks.”</p><p>“They’re cute enough not to eat,” Sokka starts.</p><p>“Mother and I use to feed them. Azula would always throw rocks at them. My mother showed me how to calm them by feeding them. They’re like you, in that regard.”</p><p>“Hey, there's more to me than just food. Did I not just say I wouldn't eat them? Also, Azula attacking something? I can’t believe such a thing,” Sokka jests. Zuko smiles before becoming solemn.</p><p>“Dad never was there. He was always too busy or important to spend time with us. Or more, he avoided me. He had time for Azula, and look how that turned out. I use to hate her, but now I’m angry with myself. We were so young. Our father has always been a destructive person, I don't think he'll ever change. Azula has done a lot of bad things, but so have I. We both came from the same home and I can’t help but think maybe I could have helped her…could still help her. If it wasn’t for Uncle, I’m not sure who I would have become. If Azula can reconnect with our mother, maybe we can start to be somewhat normal.” </p><p>Sokka looks at Zuko for a long time. </p><p>“I don’t think family is supposed to be normal. I mean, look at Katara, she can be pretty scary and hits below the belt at times. That doesn’t mean I ever love her less. It just makes our relationship unique. I might not have told you the full story…about before. Don’t hit me, but I’ve been writing to Azula, too.” </p><p>Zuko finds himself being taken back once more. </p><p>“At first, I did it to see if maybe I could find you, but honestly, she is kind of hilarious. Not as funny as me, of course, but she’s sort of grown on me, so I continued writing to her. All this to say that you probably hate me now, but I think time away from your father has been doing Azula some good.”</p><p>Sokka bites his lip, throwing all his recent mischief out there, preferring to be direct with the man who meant everything to him. To Sokka's relief, news about Azula warms Zuko’s mood compared to that of his father. In the place of anger, gratitude surfaces. </p><p>Zuko was not much of a talker, quite the opposite. He was drained from the emotional conversation. Even so, he was grateful for Sokka. He’s unlike anyone he’s met. He’s rash, spontaneous, ridiculous, charismatic; Sokka is all the things Zuko isn’t, and yet, he seems to be the only person, beyond Uncle, who grasps every angle of what Zuko feels and needs.   </p><p>The turtle ducks swim down the stream, leaving the two men behind in the calm of the storm. Zuko watches their retreating tails. Absently, he reaches over, placing Sokka’s hand in his. Sokka feels like he’s been hit by lightning, hand tensing, breath catching in his throat. They stay unmoved for a moment before Zuko disturbs the peace. </p><p>“We really should get going,” Zuko speaks softly, taking his hand back.</p><p>"Yeah,” Sokka contributes, distracted. </p><p>They make their way to their mongoose lizards, respectively, as Sokka uses all his power not to stare at Zuko’s backside. </p><p>Sokka is screwed. He's feeling something he didn't dare feel before: hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you every beautiful soul who has read this far, left a comment, or kudos. You made writing this little fic worthwhile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In three minutes, Zuko would be at the doorstep of the woman who helped shaped his perspective. In three minutes, he would be speaking to the same woman who never left his mind. People who don’t know Zuko assume he cares about nothing, but on the contrary, he worried about everything. Never knowing what happened to his mother has unsettled him since his childhood into his adulthood. Perhaps now he would gain some concept of tranquility. Putting one foot in front of the other, Zuko felt uneasy. He drank in air, exhaling slowly. He thought about what his uncle would say at a time like this, but before pondering such wisdom, he found himself turning his attention to the man besides him instead.</p><p>It should be considered unreasonable for Sokka to be here right now, in one of Zuko’s most pivotal, personal moments, but it wasn’t. Rather, it was almost expected. At this point, Zuko, the prior loner, noticed that the past year he hasn’t spent alone at all. Weekly tea with Uncle was granted, but he was surprised to find himself in the presence of Sokka more often than not. The bizarre element is that, for Zuko, he hadn’t even noticed until now how much he filled his time with Sokka. Isolation was thrusted upon him, but he found himself rejecting it further since his time with Sokka living in the Fire Nation. Zuko isn’t personable, some might say he’s awkward, but being around such a carefree social light like Sokka has unknowingly warmed even Zuko up to the idea of letting more people into his inner world. He found himself grinning to himself. Who does that? Apparently Zuko. Add being crazy on top of being awkward.</p><p>Zuko did know it was only right for Sokka to be here. No, it would actually be considered wrong for Sokka not to be in this moment, Zuko corrects himself. Zuko has grown so much since his father’s fall, working towards the greater good. He takes some credit for the positivity he's contributed, but he knows he would never be where he is without the help of others. His uncle taught him that he doesn’t have to do everything alone while Sokka has shown him that he was never alone. Weight lifts from his chest. How does he even begin to thank Sokka for such a thing? </p><p>There’s more to it than just being grateful for Sokka’s unnerving persistence and company, Zuko admits. The way Sokka lights up a room was entrancing. Zuko couldn’t place his finger on exactly what that meant, but he figured he could spend more restless nights worrying about that later. Right now, he was standing in front of his mother’s door. </p><p>Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod as Zuko knocked on the door. They were greeted by a young, chipper girl with a welcoming demeanor. </p><p>“What an unexpected visit, from the fire lord himself! What an honor. How can I help you?” The unknown girl started, bowing her head in respect. </p><p>“Uh…yes…I’m looking for Ursa. I was told she lives here,” Zuko answered uncomfortably, masking his confusion. </p><p>“Ursa? I’m sorry, but nobody by that name lives here,” the girl replied, feeling apologetic for having to deliver unfavorable news to such an esteemed, not to mention handsome, person. </p><p>“Right,” Zuko responded, starting to leave, but was stopped by Sokka.</p><p>“Are your parents home? Do you mind if we talk with them for a bit?” Sokka requested politely.</p><p>“As if I could say no to the fire lord and his lover! Wait here. Mom’s out grocery shopping, but I’ll grab dad,” the girl practically sang, noting how the fire lord's companion was pretty cute, too. She skipped away before either could argue about the girl's bold assumption.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko looked at each other. </p><p>“She seems nice,” Sokka remarked.</p><p>“I was thinking more draining,” Zuko replied, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>The girl returned with a middle-aged man.</p><p>“Please, come in. I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Fire Lord Zuko. My daughter Kiyi will make us some tea,” The man bowed as he opened the door wider for his guests to enter. </p><p>The girl, now known as Kiyi, ran to start brewing water in the other room while Zuko and Sokka removed their shoes, entering the small, but hospitable household. </p><p>“Make yourselves at home, tea should be ready shortly. My name is Norem,” The man began, gesturing for Zuko and Sokka to take a seat at the table. They obliged. </p><p>“I’ve been expecting you for some time,” Norem continued before slightly hesitating.</p><p>“I’m…not entirely sure how to approach the topic, but your mother and I are married. We were childhood sweethearts and were even engaged before your father came into the picture, but she was forced into an arranged marriage. During her marriage, she would send letters to me in secret, though your father found out eventually. I want to be completely honest with you as I love your mother and know how much you mean to her, so I won’t hold back any information,” Norem stopped to accept tea from his daughter as she rushed out of the room after placing the drinks. Zuko left his unnoticed. </p><p>“A few years back, your mother was banished, as I’m sure you’re aware, but I can fill in some details you may be missing. Your mother told me that your father was ordered by Azulon to kill his first born to understand the loss your uncle went through during the war. Your mother is an expert at herbology, as most are in our village, and in exchange for sparing your life, she made your father a poison to take the throne from Azulon. After she kept her end of the bargain, she was banished by your father without being allowed to take you or your sister with her. She came back to our hometown where I found her at the old theater we use to visit as kids. Your mother tried multiple times to escape your father and because of that, I was also a target. During a trip through the woods, I discovered the Mother of Faces who tempted me with protection from your father by changing the appearance of my face...I agreed. When your mother returned, I saw the pain in her eyes, so I told her about the spirit. The Mother of Faces sympathized with you mother’s suffering and not only changed her face like mine, but offered to erase her memories as well, which she accepted,” Norem finished.</p><p>Sokka’s attention was on Zuko the entire time. Zuko finally reached for his tea and took a long, soundless sip. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me know,” Zuko spoke against his mug, adding, “Can we wait here until she gets home?”</p><p>“Of course. I know it might be too soon for me to say this, but...you are always welcome in this family. I’ll…give you some space, she should be home in no time. It’s a beautiful day out, you should wait outside and try to enjoy it,” Norem smiled nervously as he got up.</p><p>Both visitors stood, leaving to go outside, their eyes adjusting to the change in lighting. </p><p>“That was—are you crying?” Sokka faltered, Zuko tugging his face in the opposite direction of Sokka’s view. </p><p>“Azula’s going to be pissed,” was the first thing Zuko said. Of course, Zuko was putting others before himself, even at a time like this, Sokka analyzed. It broke his heart.</p><p>“Hey, none of that. You’re a fire bender, not a water bender,” Sokka murmured, stepping forward, gently using his thumb to dry Zuko’s tears as if any further pressure would cause him to crumble. Sokka’s fingertips tingled with warmth as he pulled away, still facing the fire lord whose face held mixed, indecipherable emotions.</p><p>“I’m…not sure how to feel. I’m thankful that my mother is safe and living a peaceful life with a new family that genuinely seem like decent people. But, she doesn’t remember me…she chose to forget me,” Zuko attempted to put words to his thoughts.</p><p>“That's really rough, but like I said before, family isn’t meant to be normal. Everyone takes different paths and they usually aren’t simple. You know that more than anyone. I think your mother was just hurting and didn’t think she’d ever be able to see you or Azula again which made her pain even worse. She saw the monster your father was and nobody really knew the Avatar would return and you know, save the world. She couldn't have know at the time that she helped raise the current fire lord whose changing the world even further for the better.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Sokka with such intensity, Sokka had to look away. Zuko stepped closer.</p><p>“If Uncle was here, he would advise me to do this,” Zuko announced, pressing his lips against Sokka’s. Time stopped as Sokka felt how soft Zuko's lips were compared to his that were always chapped. Sokka kept his eyelids half open to ensure that this wasn't a product of his imagination. </p><p>“Oh, wow,” Sokka whispered with a goofy grin, still in disbelief.  </p><p>“You talk too much,” Zuko mumbled, mirroring the smile.</p><p>“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that for. I should shut up more often, if that’s what happens. I would have shut up months ago…no, years ago, if I knew that was the result,” Sokka blurted, smirk widening.</p><p>Zuko was satisfied that he was the one to put that stupid look on Sokka’s face. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s torso. He could feel his breath on his skin, sending goosebumps down his spine. Sokka nearly tripped over himself. They stared at each other, Sokka's fingers curling around the collar of Zuko's shirt that was sticking to his back from the heat. </p><p>Zuko buried his face into Sokka’s shoulder, letting out a barely audible, “You make me happy...thanks for being here.”</p><p>“...You make me happy on top of a lot of other things, but I’m convinced this is a dream. It must be a dream. Last night, you were on top of me like this caressing my hair, minus shirts and it was in my head. This must be that, just more vivid. My mind and creativity are too strong for my own good. Curse you, massive brain," Sokka jabbered, tightening his hold on Zuko, not wanting to let go. </p><p>Heat raced to Zuko’s cheeks hearing about Sokka’s descriptive dream as he stared blankly. </p><p>“I can throw something at you,” Zuko offered, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Yes! That’s my fire lord, gladly offering to inflict light violence upon me. Do it!” </p><p>Zuko glared, not exactly liking the description; he thought he moved away from being the person who attacked Team Avatar, but nonetheless, he reluctantly untangled himself from Sokka, barely punching his shoulder.</p><p>“There you go. Congratulations, you’re not dreaming,” Zuko said flatly, yet amused, glad for the bright distraction Sokka provided.  </p><p>“So this is real. Nice. Can I kiss you again, in that case?” </p><p>Zuko shrugged. That’s all the encouragement Sokka needed as he met his lips to Zuko’s once more. </p><p> ---------------------</p><p>An hour passed before Ursa returned home. Zuko didn’t recognize her when she did approach the porch where both he and Sokka were sitting, killing time. Her once sharp, striking features now were homely and foreign. Long, black hair once gracefully pinned was now light and to her neck. Royal garb was replaced with a simple apron and dress. </p><p>Zuko did not know this person in front of him, yet standing in front of her, he knew without hesitation this woman was his mother. His features softened as he approached her.</p><p>“This is going to be hard to explain, but hi…I’m your son,” Zuko spoke as Ursa advanced with caution. Sokka watched on the sidelines, trying not to get in the way, weary.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t have a son. I don't know you, and yet, I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. My son? I have a son? That’s wonderful, but I don’t understand,” Ursa drifted, overcome with muddled considerations.  </p><p>Creaking from the front door could be heard as Norem emerged, making his way to his wife.</p><p>“Honey, this is Fire Lord Zuko. As I’m sure he’s already told you, he’s your son. You also have a daughter named Azula.”</p><p>Ursa dropped her grocery bags, shaking. Nobody paid no mind to the serpent's milk that spilled onto the ground.</p><p>“That can't be. I don’t understand,” Ursa shuttered.</p><p>“I know, dear, I know. I’ll explain everything to you,” Norem said, taking his wife’s hand as he clarified everything to her lovingly. By the end of the explanation, from her past life, the fall of her previous husband, and her lost children, Ursa was in tears, trembling.</p><p>“Whatever banishment was placed on you before is no more. I revoke it. You, your daughter, and husband are welcome to stay in the palace, if that’s what you want. It’s what I want…” Zuko finished with a slightly pleading expression, not wanting to lose her once more.   </p><p>“My son, what have I done? Please, forgive me. I would like that… what I have done to you and your sister can never be made right, but I can try,” Ursa whimpered as she tugged on Zuko’s sleeve, directing him toward the woods.</p><p>Everyone followed as the four trekked through the Forgetful Valley for what felt like days, Norem leading the way, as a wolf spirit budded from the trees part way through their walk. The wolf guided them until he stopped in front of a tree radiating unnatural light. The wolf spirit nudged his head against the bark. The group stopped abruptly as multiple faces adorned the tree, the height of the ancient spirit casting a shadow over the party. </p><p>“I see,” the spirt acknowledged, “You wish to remember. I shall return what was once yours,” the Mother of Faces boomed, extending her branches to cup Ursa’s face.</p><p>White aura filled the air and glowed, evaporating just as quickly. When the spirit withdrew her arm, Ursa’s appearance and memories returned. </p><p>“Your beauty remains, may your past sorrows stay buried,” the spirit spoke, retreating back into the valley.   </p><p>Ursa resisted the urge to collapse, embracing Zuko in a hug instead, tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>“I'm ashamed...my little boy is now a man, and where was I? Look at you, handsome as ever, and with a crown on your head! And your sister...oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry. I’ve missed you. I know I shouldn't have the right to be, but I'm so very proud of you."</p><p>“It's okay,” Zuko said, at peace, allowing his mother to cradle him like she did once upon a time. What was once a memory has transformed into a new beginning.</p><p>Sokka and Norem watched, ease filling them both. For the first time during the trip, Sokka felt calm. </p><p>That ease didn’t last long, however, as striking eyes and a face almost as stunning as Zuko’s pierced through him. </p><p>“And who is this?” Ursula asked, regaining her composure. </p><p>“Hello, Fire Princess…Queen? Mom Queen? Fire Lady? I never really understand titles, but anyways, I’m Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko’s right hand ambassador,” Sokka tried to sound impressive as the intimidating woman stared at him. And what a great start that was off to. She knew his name and that he was basically her son’s highly skilled, glorified babysitter.</p><p>Maybe he should show her tricks with his boomerang. Should he be professing his undying love for her son now or later? Does that get brownie points with royal parents? Sokka wanted to hide behind Katara as he typically did during tough encounters.</p><p>Ursa looked Sokka up and down, turning to Zuko finally after her inspection. </p><p>“Is this your boyfriend?” Ursa questioned, though it sounded more like a statement. </p><p>Even after their little kissing session, Sokka couldn’t help but feel his heart leap out of his chest.</p><p>What exactly are they? That’s a good question, Fire Queen...Mom Lady; a question which he didn’t have to give further thought to because Zuko, to his surprise, responded swiftly with, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>Praise the spirits. Sokka doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve all this. Without warning, he was being hugged by Ursa. Flashes of his mother came to mind as he hugged her back. The love of a mother, what a beautiful thing, Sokka thought. </p><p>“Thank you for watching over my son,” Ursa remarked, turning to address her son. </p><p>“You have good taste, Zuko. I like him. He’s endearing. He has great cheekbones and you can tell he’s head over heels for you,” Ursa teased. Zuko reddened as Sokka puffed out his chest, accepting the ego boost. </p><p>“I’ve missed you, Mom," Zuko replied. </p><p>The sun inched away, indicating to the group it was time to return home to catch up on the years lost. Zuko and Sokka fell behind as Sokka intertwined his fingers with Zuko’s. In bliss, they walked in the pale moonlight, side by side as it always was and would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>